Itadakimasu!
by soundlessAria
Summary: Kuroko can't remember how he got home last night. Heck, he doesn't even remember what he was doing last night. PWP, I guess? [AkaKuro Week 2016 Day 2]
It's the second day of **AkaKuro Week 2016** , and I'm back with another one-shot~ **୧** **༼** ͡◕ д ◕͡ **༽** **୨**

This is my first try on writing lemon for this ship and my first time writing a lemon fanfiction, so I apologize in advance if this doesn't satisfy you. ⁽⁽ ◟(灬 ˊΔˋ 灬)◞ ⁾⁾ *flings self into the sun*

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owns it. The only thing I own is this story.

I do not own the cover photo either. Credits go to their respective owners.

 **Warning:** Grammatical errors, unbetaed, limited vocabulary. PWP, I guess?

* * *

 **Itadakimasu!**

* * *

Kuroko's eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked to wash away the returning somnolence, despite having just woken up. He felt so tired, as if his entire body is made up of lead. Heck, he can't even lift a finger. The only thing he knew is that he's laying on something soft. A bed, maybe?

He tried to speak, but his mouth won't open. He tried to gulp the stuck saliva in his mouth to find his voice. He wondered why his mouth tasted sour, as if some spoiled food has just went past his tongue.

His head also felt light. He was blankly staring on air, but all he can see was the ceiling which appeared to be dancing because of his unfocused vision. He can't even remember how he got home or where he was before he got home.

After a few more minutes of just remaining still to try regaining some of his strength, he willed his body to move. Luckily, he can now lift his fingers and his sense of sight had finally returned to normal.

Somehow, he felt numbness on his right arm. He was about to move it when he noticed that he actually can't. Something was stopping him from doing so. He heard the slight tinkling of what seemed to be something metallic.

The bluenette heard another light clanging sound as he tried to move his arm for a second time.

 _Don't tell me…_

He turned his head towards the sound, and saw that his right wrist was being bounded by a handcuff, which was connected to the bedpost.

 _Have I been kidnapped or something?_ He inwardly asked himself as he tried to recall why he was in his current situation, but it only proved to be a useless effort. He really can't remember.

He looked around the room he's in and assessed his surroundings. _I'm not even in my own home, am I?_ He sweatdropped at his late realization. _This place looks familiar to me, though?_ He turned his gaze towards the large windows of the room. The windows almost reach the ceiling, capturing the scenery outside. From the looks of it, Kuroko was certain that the time was morning. And with the slightly intense temperature he was feeling, maybe, just around noontime?

Kuroko's thoughts were dispersed when he heard the sound of the doorknob turning. It was so quiet inside the room that even the little bit of noise echoed inside. He brought his gaze towards the door, warily watching it as it slowly creaked open.

"Oh, I see, you're awake," a voice spoke from the direction. "I brought you breakfast earlier, but you don't seem to be waking up anytime soon. It's already time for lunch." The owner of the voice was carrying a tray of food. He leaned against the door to close it.

 _Eh?_ Kuroko knew those fiery red tufts of hair, and those beautiful pair of mismatched eyes. He felt like drowning every time he sees that pair of blood red and luscious gold orbs. Now, Kuroko knew who his _kidnapper_ was.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko watched as Akashi walked towards him.

Akashi placed the tray on the empty side table on Kuroko's right. The bed quietly creaked as he sat beside Kuroko. He brought his palm on Kuroko's cheeks, gently caressing it with his thumb. "How do you feel?" He asked, his expression neither of happiness to see the bluenette nor worry about the bluenette's condition. It was almost expressionless.

Kuroko didn't answer Akashi's question. Instead, he replied with one of his own. "What is the meaning of this, Akashi-kun?" He wriggled his wrist to show Akashi his cuffed hand.

Akashi breathily laughed. "Just what it looks like," He answered, standing up, making the bed creak once more. He went to prepare the food he had brought. "You looked like a mess last night. I was worried you'd come up with a flu or something."

"How come I'm at your house?" _In Kyoto._ Kuroko asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did you bring me here?"

"I did," Akashi replied. "Don't you remember?" He looked over Kuroko, his face, now, with a tinge of concern.

"Obviously, no. I can't even recall where I was before you brought me here," Kuroko confessed. He felt his head thump, but just brushed it off.

"Heh~ Is that so?" Akashi playfully said with a smile.

 _That manner of talking…_ Kuroko's eye twitched as he noted Akashi's way of speaking. _He's… pissed._

Changing the subject, Kuroko spoke. "You haven't answered why I was handcuffed on your… bedpost yet, Akashi-kun."

"Why do you think?" The redhead held a look of amusement.

Heck, Kuroko knew it was Akashi's "dark look."

The bluenette narrowed his eyes to meet Akashi's gaze.

Oh, how Akashi loves it when Kuroko gives him his own "dark look."

The tensed atmosphere was broken by the rumbling sound Kuroko's stomach made.

"Uh–" The bluenette shied his head away in embarrassment.

Akashi sniggered at the bluenette's reaction. "Hungry, aren't we?" Akashi picked up the bowl and a spoon from the tray before proceeding to sit back beside Kuroko. "I apologize. I only asked our housemaid to prepare something light, since I thought you'd feel sick if you immediately ate something heavy after what happened last night. I deemed porridge would be a better meal to warm your stomach. It's not too heavy a meal."

 _Last night. I don't even remember what happened last night!_ Kuroko inwardly exclaimed.

Akashi doesn't appear like he's going to tell him what actually happened anytime soon.

Kuroko moved to a sitting position. Good thing, only one of his wrists was cuffed. He didn't have to struggle that much to sit. However, the sudden realization hit him. He can't move his dominant arm. He isn't ambidextrous like Akashi, so he voiced out his dilemma. "How am I supposed to eat with my right hand like this, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi didn't even bat an eye on Kuroko's condition. He looked like he was enjoying it, to be honest. "Of course, I'm the one feeding you, Tetsuya," he replied. He definitely has that in his mind since the very beginning.

Kuroko's eye twitched at the redhead's words. "I'm not a kid, Akashi-kun. I believe I can eat by myself just fine if you unlocked these cuffs," Kuroko said, his annoyed meter rising.

"And if I don't?" Akashi dared.

Kuroko replied with a stare before sighing defeatedly. He can't oppose his lover when he's acting like this. "I…" He hesitated. "I felt as if I bothered you last night, so I'm letting you… just this once, Akashi-kun."

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "Hardly," He lifted the spoon and blew it to cool down its contents. He, then, brought it to Kuroko's lips. "Here. Ahhn~"

Kuroko's eye twitched. He felt as if Akashi was treating him like a kid. He acquiesced and ate. "It feels like you're enjoying this, Akashi-kun."

"I do. Times like these don't come often," Akashi dipped the spoon on the porridge once more. "And, anyway, I'm quite pleased by your actions last night, to tell you the truth," he did the same and fed Kuroko.

Kuroko gobbled down the food. "What actions do you mean?" Kuroko curiously inquired.

Blowing on the spoon, he suggestively asked. "Would you like me to show you?"

Kuroko pretended not to hear what Akashi had just said and returned his focus into filling his stomach. However, the moment his lips touched the spoon, Akashi swiftly slid it inside his mouth. His eyes widened in confusion as to why the redhead just did that. The bluenette can't open his mouth because he believed the food would spill and he doesn't want that to happen. Kuroko looked at Akashi, and he sweat-dropped at what he saw. He even thought he had goosebumps at that moment.

Akashi was smirking… in delight.

Kuroko scowled, but Akashi just maintained his diverted expression.

The bluenette felt the spoon move inside his mouth. He can't contain the feeling of having it inside his mouth for too long anymore, so he grabbed Akashi's arm with his free hand and yanked the spoon out of his mouth. Luckily, he succeeded in this endeavor, but, as expected, he ended up a coughing mess. He did eat the food, but because of not opening his mouth for a while, some of it spilled. He felt the warm liquid trickle down the corner of his lips.

"You… look delectable right now, Tetsuya," Akashi snickered. Suddenly, the redhead took Kuroko's chin with his fingers and pulled the still coughing bluenette closer to him.

The sound of a bowl and a spoon clattering against the embellished carpet resounded inside the room.

Akashi slid his tongue from the bluenette's chin up to the corner of his lips, licking the trail of saliva. _Delicious._ He, then, licked Kuroko's lips, asking for entrance.

Kuroko denied and tried to push Akashi away with his left hand, but the latter secured it with his right hand.

Akashi pressed Kuroko's hand against the headboard, and climbed up the bed, making it creak in anticipation. He moved one of his knees in between the bluenette's thighs and teasingly rubbed his lover's crotch, eliciting a soft moan from the helpless bluenette. Akashi inwardly smirked in triumph, and took the chance to slip his tongue inside Kuroko's mouth.

Kuroko's eyes closed at the sudden invasion. He slowly opened them, revealing watery pools of sky blue. "Aka– Hnnn…" He tried to speak, but Akashi just deepened his kiss at his every attempt.

The sound of tinkling metal drowned with the bluenette's faint moans.

Before Kuroko knew it, he had stopped fighting back Akashi and began returning his lover's kisses.

"Can't…" Kuroko felt as if he's melting. His mind was swaying on the verge of sanity every time Akashi's slick tongue moves inside of him. "…breathe…" He closed his eyes to take over his wandering consciousness

As if Akashi knew that the bluenette can't take the lack of oxygen anymore, he separated their lips, a string of saliva the only thing which remained connecting the two of them until it completely got cut with their distance.

The redhead wiped the corner of his lips with his thumb, and licked the remaining wetness on his lips. _Delicious._

Kuroko was left in a panting mess, his eyes glazed as he watched Akashi's actions. _D-Delicious..._ His body fell over the redhead's chest as if all of the strength he collected earlier had been sucked into nothingness. Still catching his breath, he raised his head and met his lover's mismatched eyes. "I can't believe you just wasted precious food, Akashi-kun," Kuroko muttered, glancing over the bowl on the floor.

"It looks to me, though, that you don't want to continue eating?" An impish smile made its way on Akashi's lips.

"My appetite's gone now because of you," Kuroko pouted, finally regaining his breathing. He then removed himself from Akashi's chest.

"I'm still quite hungry, though," the redhead muttered.

"Did you say something, Aka–" Kuroko was caught off guard when Akashi pushed him against the sheets.

Trapping the bluenette on both sides with his arms, Akashi began with a smirk. "How about we move to the good part now?"

"It's still the morning, Akashi-kun," Kuroko stated the obvious. He knows that Akashi doesn't care about it, even so.

Akashi didn't reply. He slowly inched his face closer to Kuroko's and gave the bluenette a small peck on the lips. "I don't care about such minor details."

 _I knew it._ Kuroko inwardly sighed.

Akashi locked his lover's lips with his, giving him soft kisses. It was sensually sweet this time, just simple mouth-to-mouths with a bit lapping of tongues.

It's Kuroko's favorite type of kisses.

Unbuttoning Kuroko's dress shirt, one-by-one, Akashi laid his lips on the bluenette's neck. He licked the exposed area, tasting every part of his lover's soft skin, before greedily sucking on it.

Kuroko trembled as the tingling sensation hit him. His hand unconsciously made its way on Akashi's hair, slightly gripping the soft tousle as the redhead continued giving his loving services.

Akashi continued leaving marks on Kuroko's skin, the latter flinching in pleasure every time. Before the bluenette knew it, his skin, from his neck down to his chest was already covered with hickeys.

 _Nine?_ Kuroko counted the times he felt Akashi's lips touch his skin inside his head. _No, maybe even more?_

"You look beautiful with my marks, Tetsuya," Akashi grinned at his so-called "masterpiece."

"You do know how hard it is to hide them when wearing my jersey, Akashi-kun," Kuroko countered. He didn't mind it, though.

"Call it my revenge for leaving a kiss mark on my nape."

The last time they had sex, Kuroko left a hickey on Akashi's nape while the redhead was asleep. The next day, Mibuchi Reo, Rakuzan's shooting guard, noticed it. And with Reo being Reo, he gossiped about it to Nebuya, the team's center. Then, Nebuya tattled about it to Hayama, the team's small forward. Then, Hayama spread the news to almost everyone in the basketball team. It only ended when Mayuzumi told Akashi about it. As expected, Rakuzan High's basketball team went through hell after that.

Akashi began to unzip Kuroko's pants, pulling it halfway to the bluenette's legs. "Why, look at how needy this part of yours has become, Tetsuya," Akashi hummed, rubbing his index finger in circles on top of Kuroko's boxers. He pulled the undershorts down, revealing his twitching manhood.

 _Curse you, human stimuli._ Kuroko glared at his erection.

Akashi saw this and proceeded to wrap his lean fingers around Kuroko's cock. He slowly stroked it, smoothly pumping his palm up and down which induced a sense of gratification inside Kuroko.

Kuroko involuntarily closed his thighs, as Akashi worked his way.

Akashi separated Kuroko's thighs using his other hand. "We can't have you doing that, Tetsuya," he brought his face down Kuroko's right thigh, and sucked on the exposed inner part.

 _That… makes it ten._ Kuroko feebly added in his head.

Akashi slipped his fingers down Kuroko's ass, his middle finger touching the bluenette's hole, but never thrusting inside yet.

Panting, Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, wondering why Akashi suddenly stopped from moving. With tear-streaked eyes, he frowned at his lover who was just staring at him with a mischievous smile.

"I just realized, I was supposed to punish you after what happened last night, but the thought escaped me after you began acting adorably," Akashi said, removing his finger from Kuroko's entrance.

 _Oh, god, no._

"How about we do something for a change, Tetsuya?" Akashi suggested– more like, one-sidedly decided. He looked at his lover, his eyes appeared to hint that something entertaining was about to happen. "Would you like to top me?"

Kuroko stared at Akashi with his mouth agape and his eyes as wide as a basketball. Heck, he can't believe such words just came out of Akashi's mouth. Was he hearing things? Did the pleasure get him high? He must be going crazy. Yeah, that must be it.

"What's with the look? Akashi tittered at Kuroko's dumbfounded expression. "Of course, I'm just kidding. Tetsuya is forever my neko~"

Heaving a sigh of relief because he's still right in the head, Kuroko replied. "You almost made me say "yes," Akashi-kun," he lied. _Good. I'm still good._

"Now that I think of it…" Akashi stopped mid-sentence. "I have always hoped to see Tetsuya prepare himself for me," he continued as if he had just had a sudden realization.

Kuroko knew where his lover was going with this. "How about, no?" He opposed. The last thing he wanted is for that to happen. Kuroko has this weird habit of calling Akashi's name when pleasuring himself. Yes, that is normal, and no, because he's calling Akashi by his given name which he rarely– he hasn't even done once since they began dating.

"Then, I won't continue," Akashi said with a glint of provocation in his heterochromatic eyes. "I know it's hard for you to come when I'm not inside you~" He taunted.

"Akashi-kun is acting like a 5-year-old kid right now," Kuroko deadpanned.

"You like kids, though?"

"Touché."

"So? I'm waiting, Tetsuya," Akashi moved to the end of the bed, and casually sat as if he was appreciating an art. Well, maybe, Akashi does consider Kuroko an art of great significance. He rested his chin on his left knuckle, his left elbow on top the back of his other hand.

 _You won't be getting any sex after this._ Kuroko swore to Akashi in his mind. Well, we all know that such thing won't happen, though. "Remove the cuffs first," he demanded.

"No~ It won't be a punishment if I did," Akashi remained in his position, his expression chaffing.

 _What did I do to deserve this!? I don't even remember what I did last night! Was it… Was it something bad after all?_ Kuroko bit his lip and lowered his head. Slowly he moved his left hand, placing his index and middle fingers on his lips. He lapped his tongue on the two digits, coating them with his own saliva. Slowly slipping them inside his mouth, his body trembled as he suckled on them.

Akashi's eyes were bored at the bluenette. **HIS** bluenette.

Kuroko wasn't sure if it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but he thought he saw Akashi lick his lip for a moment. He began thrusting his two fingers into his pursed lips, his tongue feeling the tingling sensation, sending his body mild shivers. When he deemed that his fingers were lubricated enough, he moved it just outside his bottom entrance. Beginning with his middle finger, he carefully thrust it inside his hole. No matter how many times he does this, the invading feeling still brings out soft moans from his mouth.

Kuroko felt a sharp sting for a bit, but the pain subsided as he began thrusting his finger in and out of his hole. "Hnn… Nhaa…" Somewhere along the line, the bluenette had begun not to care about the fact that Akashi was watching him. The pleasure was too overwhelming. He tried to control his moans, but they only got louder as he also inserted his index finger. "Ahh…!" Kuroko's breathing became labored. His saliva trickled down his lips every time he made a sound. If only Kuroko could see how Akashi was intently watching him. The heat was too much for him. He's too lost in his own pleasure. Despite having done this countless times since dating the redhead, Kuroko's body remained sensitive even to his own touch.

The next moment broke Akashi's steeled resolve to just let his lover continue his seductive ministrations.

"S-Seijuu… rou…" Kuroko groaned.

Akashi's ears perked at the mention of his name. It was the first time Kuroko made that kind of voice. His eyes, narrowed, immediately darkened with lust. A low growl escaped him as he pushed his lover on his back. He lifted Kuroko's thigh and placed it on his shoulder to reveal the gaping hole which the bluenette had just prepared. "We should to this more often," Akashi told Kuroko, but the latter was too lost on his own heat to respond. He loosened his belt and unzipped his pants. Pulling his boxers down, he revealed his manhood which was already leaking with pre-cum. "You're the only one who can turn me into such a predator, Tetsuya," He said as he positioned his erection on Kuroko's entrance. He slowly pried Kuroko's hole open, and steadily thrust his cock.

Kuroko's toes curled as the warmth filled him. "Hahh… Ahhn…" He clung on the pillow as he felt Akashi's cock rub against his walls. "A… Akash…i…" He wanted to bring his hands on his lover's back, but his right wrist is still cuffed on the bedpost.

The metal clanged with Akashi's every thrust. It was as if the music serves as a counting device as to how many times Akashi has moved inside Kuroko. The bluenette can't keep track of the numbers, however, unlike earlier.

"A-Aka…shi…kun… Ahh–!" Kutoko's body jolted as he felt more of the heated pleasure came rushing in.

"Hn–!" Akashi growled as Kuroko's walls tightened around his cock. He panted at the sudden strain that hit him. "Found it~" The redhead smirked as he continued moving in rhythm. He made it so that he'll keep hitting Kuroko's turned Kuroko into a moaning mess. His bluenette lover didn't even care if his voice was too loud to reach the corridors of the Akashi mansion.

"S-Sei… juu… I'm…" Kuroko trailed, his breathing erratic.

Akashi inwardly chuckled as he heard Kuroko mention his name. "Cumming already?" He asked, quickening his pace, drawing out even louder moans from his lover. He grinned at his lover's cute display as he brought his lips against the bluenette's ears. He nipped Kuroko's earlobe which made the bluenette's cock harden, his inside eagerly clamping down Akashi's cock. "Then, come," Akashi commanded in a low voice against Kuroko's ear.

"Nh…Haah…! A… Ahhn…" Semen spurted out of Kuroko's erection, staining his naked front with the white liquid. Kuroko's body trembled as he came.

"Hnn–!" Akashi also came, planting his seeds inside Kuroko.

The familiar warmth came gushing inside the bluenette, making his entire body shiver in contentment.

Huffing, Akashi gently removed his cock inside Kuroko, and Kuroko whined as the filling sensation left him. Akashi smirked as he watched his own cum came dripping out of his lover's hole.

Despite still being in the process of regaining their breath, the two awkwardly joined their lips together. Their tongues danced around, as if in dire need of the other's heat, with Akashi obviously winning the battle for dominance.

"S-Sei… my wrist…" Kuroko reminded with a whimper. His eyes are still clouded as he breathed.

Akashi brought his gaze at Kuroko's cuffed wrist. He took the key from his pocket and removed the tether. The metal left a red mark on Kuroko's milky skin, but Akashi loved it. It felt as if his lover has been dyed with his color. He caressed the bruised skin and brought it to his lips, rewarding it with a tender buss.

He heard a breathy laugh and noticed that Kuroko was smiling at him.

The bluenette who was basking from their sex' afterglow looked beautiful in his eyes. Akashi smiled back. It felt as if he has fallen for Kuroko Tetsuya all over again.

"I think, I fell for Seijuurou-kun's handsome self all over again," Kuroko mumbled, now wearing his usual deadpan face.

Akashi's eyes briefly widened in surprise. His heart thumped inside his chest. _Tetsuya really is such an unpredictable person._ "Don't think we're done yet, Tetsuya," Akashi gave his lover a loving look. "It's your fault that I'm still like this." Akashi revealed his still lively manhood. _Well, partly, mine, too._

Kuroko just sighed and eagerly opened his arms. "Well then," with his slightly hoarse voice, he purred.

Akashi smirked. "I humbly receive."

* * *

 **The Untold Story (aka What really happened last night)**

Seirin had a victory party last night for winning the Inter-High. Kuroko and Akashi are actually on their third year of high school.

The waitress served the wrong drink, accidentally including one alcoholic drink.

Unfortunately, Kuroko was the one who drank it. He said it smelt like vanilla, so he took it, himself.

Kuroko began confessing to Seirin how he loves Akashi since forever, and that he's happy when Akashi confessed to him. Everything's good until he began talking about their sex life.

Good thing, Kagami was such a caring cinnamon roll, so he immediately phoned Akashi up.

Since they fought against Rakuzan for the title, Akashi and the other members of Rakuzan's basketball club were all staying in a hotel somewhere in Tokyo.

When Akashi arrived, he saw Kuroko clinging onto Kagami.

Akashi was nettled at the scene, which caused him to almost stab Seirin's ace.

Good thing Kuroko saw him and immediately run over to glomp his redhead lover.

The two left after that and Akashi demanded for his chauffeur to come to Tokyo immediately. He said dangerous people are lurking around and he's worried for his (Tetsuya's) safety.

In truth, Kuroko was actually begging Kagami to call Akashi over, because he said he misses him and that he can't live without him. He even threatened that he'll spill all of Kagami's secrets if he didn't do so. This remained Kagami's secret… for a while…

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

I suck lol.

I only went over this once, so I apologize for all the mistakes. I'll edit it laterrrrrrr… *snoozes*


End file.
